


sudden rain

by planetundersiege



Series: Amedot Week 2020 (April Version) [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Amedot Week 2020, April Showers, Drabble, F/F, Rain, Set during season 3, Wordcount: 100-500, amedot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23491081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Amedot week 2020 (April): Day 1: April showersPeridot is confused over the sudden increase in rain.
Relationships: Amethyst/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Series: Amedot Week 2020 (April Version) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690120
Kudos: 8





	sudden rain

To call it rain was an understatement. It had come from nowhere, first the sun had been shining brightly, then in just minutes, clouds were all over, and the rain began to drip. Not the occasional drop, but a full on rainstorm immediately. One second, nothing, next, all of the rain. And Peridot had been on the boardwalk, and immediately got soaked.

This had confused Peridot more than she wanted to admit. This was the third storm like this in a week, and before that, they had gotten almost no rain at all, but just extreme wind. She was not used to any of these weather patterns, but, she hadn’t even been on Earth a full rotation cycle during its sun yet, and that might cause some of her confusion.

She decided to ask the gem she trusted the most about this, which was Amethyst. After all, she had lived there for thousands of years and would probably know a thing or two about weather, since she got to  _ observe _ it.

She found her in the Beach House, in the kitchen, eating a cheese sandwich topped with motor oil.

“Hey Amethyst, can I ask you something?” Peridot asked as she continued to shake her head, trying to get the water drops out of her hair.

“Sure P-dot. What’s it about?” she asked before taking a bite of her sandwich.

“Do you know why there is this sudden increase in rain? And why it goes from zero to extreme in minutes? It’s confusing.”

Amethyst just shrugged.

“It just does around this time every year, around April. No actual explanation. But I do know it’s so common so some humans have made sayings about it. Something along with March being windy, April bringing showers, and May bringing flowers or something. Don’t know the exact wording.”

“So, it’s a coming recurring thing each year?”

“Yeah, almost all years are like this, some exceptions though.”

“Thanks for the info Amethyst. You’re the best.”

She heard how she laughed.

“Of course I am, P-dot. I’m me.”


End file.
